A foldable mobile phone having a camera function is arranged such that a camera module, in which a lens section and an image pickup section are integrated with each other, is incorporated into either (i) a display side housing in which an LCD (a liquid crystal display) is provided or (ii) a housing in which operation buttons are provided. The reason why the camera module is thus incorporated into one of the housings is that it is simple and easy to handle the camera module.
However, a focal length (a distance from a lens provided in the lens section to a solid-state image sensing device provided in the image pickup section) is set in advance to a predetermined one in the camera module. As such, it is impossible to change the focal length. For this reason, when the camera module is incorporated into one of the housings, it is impossible to make a thickness of the one of the housings smaller than the focal length. In view of the circumstances, it is impossible to meet requests for further reduction in thickness of a foldable mobile phone.
In order to meet the requests, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a foldable mobile phone in which a lens section and an image pickup section are provided in one and the other of housings, respectively. FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a side surface of the foldable mobile phone of Patent Literature 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, a foldable mobile phone 200 includes a housing 201 including an image pickup section 220, a housing 202 including a lens section 210, and a connecting section 203 which foldably connects the housings 201 and 202. The image pickup section 220 and the lens section 210 are arranged so as to overlap each other, during image pickup, while they are being folded.